


Who is she?

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Lena posted a pic of friends slash investors and everyone is speculating who is she? Even Kara doesn't know.





	Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> Katie and Amy look so adorable so why not lol

"Lena what did you do? Why my phone is bombing with so much notification. My day has just started." Kara is looking at phone and then Lena, who is still under the sheet murmuring some words.

 

"What?" Kara is still catching what Lena is trying to say.

 

Last night Kara flies half continent because she is missing her workaholic girlfriend from three days so she endup in Lena's bed without any hotel's staff members knows.

 

"Babe its not even morning is it?" Lena finally wake and checking her phone.

 

"It is morning. Rise and shine but some people in my mention asking who is she?" Kara is not very active on social media but she is reporter so she have to deal with this everyday.

 

Lena is still figuring out what kara is talking and finally she saw that photo which she posted last night but she did not remember it "I wasted last night with my college friends so I might post something." Lena tries so much to stay out of social media but when she drinks to much she can't control herself.

 

"Let me see." Kara is watching Lena's phone now. It was a pic of her friends who happens to investors in a deal which Lena is here for business. Lena is sandwiching between Imra and Dox and Lena is so close to Imra, it look likes she is whispering in Imra's ear and Dox having fun with them.

 

Kara is looking at comments now.

 

@ultragirl: okiee why Lena looks so gay with her friends I MEAN EVERY SINGLE TIME

@Kxluther: who is that girl and where ARE my mommies.

 

@superGORL: My gayass is shaking why is she like this lmao

 

"Why are you whispering in her ear though." Kara look jealous and blurts.

 

" I might talking about Supergirl how she is strong and powerful you know." Lena is teasing Kara and kara is pouting like cute puppy. "Okey stop that pouty face I was just teasing you. We were clicking selfies and it happened at that moment."

"C'mere" Kara catching her lips with Lena, slowly and smoothly bite Lena's lip.

"You look totally jealous when I was talking in Irma's ear or jealous of Supergirl?" Lena can't control her laugh.

"One time Lena. One time I was jealous of Supergirl and that time you didn't know that I am Supergirl. I thought you like Supergirl more than Kara Danvers." 

 

"I love both my puppies. Happy."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it??


End file.
